owlsomefandomcom-20200214-history
Fireflies
'''Fireflies is a synthpop song and the debut single from Owl City's album Ocean Eyes. Relient K vocalist Matt Thiessen is eatured as a guest vocalist in the song. Adam Young described the song as "a little song about bugs and not being able to fall asleep at night."[3] The song is built around a "bleepy" 1980s-influenced synthline and includes lyrics about insomnia, fireflies and summer.' The single attained worldwide success in late 2009-early 2010, topping the charts in Australia, Belgium, Denmark, Ireland, Finland, Sweden, Norway, the United Kingdom, the United States and the Netherlands. "Fireflies" was Owl City's only hit in the US Top 40 until three years later when "Good Time", a duet with Canadian recording artist Carly Rae Jepsen, charted at No. 8.[4] Fireflies was used in the promotional video for Sony's ''EyePet video game. It is also featured in Disney Sing It: Party Hits.[5] It is also a downloadable content for both Guitar Hero 5 and Rock Band 3.[6][7] Music Video The music video for "Fireflies" was directed by Steve Hoover.[8] It features Adam Young playing the song on a Lowrey spinet organ in a toy-filled bedroom, where most of the toys (including an astronaut, a Tyrannosaurus rex, a Speak & Spell, toy cars, and a blimp) come to life. Most of the toys are older model toys, with most of them from the 1970s and 1980s (the exceptions being a Robosapien and a Roboraptor). There are also vintage household devices such as a black and white television and a record player. The video had an exclusive premiere on MySpace, but was leaked ontoDailymotion some time before and YouTube soon after. As of July 3, 2013, the video has received nearly 100,000,000 views.[9] Track listings ;Europe CD single #"Fireflies" – 3:48 #"Hot Air Balloon" – 3:35[10] ;US CD promo #"Fireflies" – 3:48[11] Chart performance The song debuted on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] in early-September at No. 97, and it reached No. 1 in its tenth week, becoming Owl City's first No. 1 single.[12][13] The song stayed at No. 1 for two non-consecutive weeks, in the top ten for fifteen weeks and on the Hot 100 for thirty-one weeks.[14] "Fireflies" contributed to sales of the album Ocean Eyes, and was credited as being responsible for its entry to the top ten on the U.S. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200].[15] On the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Year-End_Hot_100_singles_of_2009 Billboard Hot 100 2009 year-end chart], it was ranked sixtieth.[16] On the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Year-End_Hot_100_singles_of_2010 Billboard Hot 100 2010 year-end chart], it was ranked thirtieth.[17] The RIAA certified "Fireflies" triple-platinum in June 2010. By November 2012, the song had shifted 4,648,000 downloads in the United States.[18] In the United Kingdom, the song entered at No. 50 due to early download sales from a fake version that was leaked onto iTunes. The song would go on to make a forty-eight place jump to No. 2 the following week, beaten only to the top by "Replay" by Iyaz. The following week, it rose to No. 1, and topped the chart for three consecutive weeks, the song has sold 639,587 copies to date.[19] The BPI certified "Fireflies" silver in February 2010. On January 2, 2011 it was revealed that "Fireflies" is the twentieth most downloaded song of all time in Great Britain.[20] In Australia, the song entered at No. 38 and on the week of January 10, 2010, it topped the chart with 37,354 copies sold, having the biggest sales for a song in one week.[citation needed] In Japan, the song peaked at No. 3 and was ranked sixteenth on the 2010 year-end chart, the highest ranking for an international song for 2010.[citation needed] The song has attained success worldwide. It has reached No. 1 in Denmark, Ireland, Sweden, Australia, the United Kingdom and the Netherlands (for 10 weeks) and the top ten in Austria, Belgium, Canada, Poland, Finland, Germany, New Zealand, Norway, Portugal and Switzerland. The song has reached over 90 million views on YouTube[9]and was ranked 89th on VH1's 'Top 100 songs of the new millennium'.[21] Covers The song is featured in "Weird Al" Yankovic's polka medley "Polka Face", from his album Alpocalypse. Sam Tsui covered the song for his album. Cheryl Cole covered the song on BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge. Popular YouTube drummer Cobus Potgieter did a drum cover over the song. He posted it to his YouTube account on March 30, 2011 and it has since been watched over 3.1 million times.[22] Ben Bennett with Jesse and Ashleigh performed the song for their battle round on Season 1 of The Voice Australia.[23] Universal Music has since released Ben Bennett's cover on iTunes.[24] Mac Miller also samples the melody in his song "Don't Mind if I Do" from his 2010 mixtape, K.I.D.S.. Charts Peak position |} Year-end charts |} Certifications and sales |} Release history See also *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 2009 (U.S.) *List of Hot Adult Top 40 Tracks number-one singles of 2010 *Dutch Top 40 number-one hits of 2009 *List of number-one singles in Australia in 2010 *List of number-one singles from the 2010s (UK) *List of number-one singles of 2010 (Ireland) *List of number-one singles (Sweden) References #'^' "Owl City on SortMusic". SortMusic. Retrieved May 17, 2010. #'Jump up^' "LiveDaily Interview: Matt Thiessen of Relient K >> Tour dates at LIVE DAILY". Livedaily.com. May 5, 2010. Retrieved May 28, 2010.[dead link] #'Jump up^' "Fireflies Songfacts". Songfacts.com. July 14, 2009. Retrieved December 29, 2011. #'Jump up^' "Owl City Album & Song Chart History". Billboard.com. Retrieved July 13, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Disney Sing It: Party Hits | Disney". Disney.go.com. Retrieved July 13, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Guitar Hero Song List". Guitarhero.com. June 21, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Rock Band songs". Rockband.com. June 21, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Owl City » Fireflies". MTV Music. Retrieved September 19, 2009. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fireflies_(song)#cite_ref-youtube_9-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fireflies_(song)#cite_ref-youtube_9-1 ''b] "Owl City - Fireflies". YouTube. December 15, 2009. Retrieved May 17, 2013. #'Jump up^' "Owl City – Fireflies (CD, Single)". Discogs.com. Retrieved March 8, 2010. #'Jump up^' "Owl City – Fireflies (CD, Single, Promo)". Discogs.com. Retrieved March 8, 2010. #'Jump up^' Pietroluongo, Silvio (October 29, 2009). "Owl City's 'Fireflies' Lands At No. 1 On Hot 100". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media, Inc). Retrieved October 29, 2009. #'Jump up^' Pietroluongo, Silvio (November 12, 2009). "Rihanna's 'Roulette' Lands In Hot 100's Top 10". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media, Inc). Retrieved November 12, 2009. #'Jump up^' "Owl City – Fireflies – Music Charts". αCharts. February 2010. Retrieved February 12, 2010. #'Jump up^' Caulfield, Keith (October 28, 2009). "'New Moon' Rises To No. 1 on Billboard 200". Billboard (Nielsen Business Media, Inc). Retrieved October 28, 2009. #'Jump up^' "Best of 2009 – Hot 100 Songs". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. December 2009. Retrieved February 12, 2010. #'Jump up^' "Best of 2010 – Hot 100 Songs". Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. December 2010. Retrieved December 10, 2010. #'Jump up^' Grein, Paul (November 21, 2012). "Week Ending Nov. 18, 2012. Songs: Rihanna Ties Madonna". Yahoo! (Yahoo!). Retrieved November 21, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Burke and The Script are top of charts". Music Week. September 20, 2010. Retrieved December 29, 2011. #'Jump up^' "Radio 1 - Chart - Top 100 Downloads of All Time". BBC. Retrieved December 29, 2011. #'Jump up^' "VH1's Top 100 Songs of the New Millenium". Retrieved April 26, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Cobus Potgieter's drum cover of 'Fireflies'". Youtube.com. Retrieved September 9, 2012. #'Jump up^' Griffin, Michelle (May 8, 2012). "When did cover versions become a bad thing? Judges get tough as The Voice goes epic". Brisbane Times. Retrieved May 8, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Fireflies (The Voice Performance) - Single by Ben Bennett". iTunes. May 8, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Owl City Album & Song Chart History" Canadian Hot 100 for Owl City. #'Jump up^' "Danishcharts.com – Owl City – Fireflies". Tracklisten. #'Jump up^' "Nederlandse Top 40 – Owl City search results" (in Dutch) Dutch Top 40. #'Jump up^' "Charts.org.nz – Owl City – Fireflies". Top 40 Singles. #'Jump up^' "Owl City Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Hot 100for Owl City. #'Jump up^' "Owl City Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Pop Songs for Owl City. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fireflies_(song)#cite_ref-billboard1_31-0 Jump up to:a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fireflies_(song)#cite_ref-billboard1_31-1 ''b] "Top 100 Music Hits, Top 100 Music Charts, Top 100 Songs & The Hot 100". Billboard.com. Retrieved July 13, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Australian-charts.com – Owl City – Fireflies". ARIA Top 50 Singles. #'Jump up^' "Owl City – Fireflies – Austriancharts.at" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. #'Jump up^' "Ultratop.be – Owl City – Fireflies" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. #'Jump up^' "Ultratop.be – Owl City – Fireflies" (in French). Ultratop 50. #'Jump up^' "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Radio Top100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201015 into search. #'Jump up^' "Owl City Album & Song Chart History" European Hot 100 for Owl City. #'Jump up^' "Owl City: Fireflies" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. #'Jump up^' "Lescharts.com – Owl City – Fireflies" (in French). Les classement single. #'Jump up^' "Die ganze Musik im Internet: Charts, News, Neuerscheinungen, Tickets, Genres, Genresuche, Genrelexikon, Künstler-Suche, Musik-Suche, Track-Suche, Ticket-Suche – musicline.de" (in German). Media Control Charts. PhonoNet GmbH. #'Jump up^' "Chart Track". Irish Singles Chart. #'Jump up^' "Owl City – Fireflies Media Forest". Israeli Airplay Chart.Media Forest. #'Jump up^' "Italiancharts.com – Owl City – Fireflies". Top Digital Download. #'Jump up^' "Owl City Album & Song Chart History" Japan Hot 100for Owl City. #'Jump up^' "Luxembourg Digital Songs - February 27, 2010".Billboard. #'Jump up^' "Norwegiancharts.com – Owl City – Fireflies". VG-lista. #'Jump up^' "Listy bestsellerów, wyróżnienia :: Związek Producentów Audio-Video". Polish Airplay Top 5. Retrieved June 9, 2012. #'Jump up^' "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Radio Top100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 200950 into search. #'Jump up^' "Spanishcharts.com – Owl City – Fireflies" Canciones Top 50. #'Jump up^' "Swedishcharts.com – Owl City – Fireflies". Singles Top 60. #'Jump up^' "Owl City – Fireflies – swisscharts.com". Swiss Singles Chart. #'Jump up^' "Owl City" UK Singles Chart. #'Jump up^' "Owl City Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Adult Pop Songs for Owl City. #'Jump up^' "Owl City Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Adult Contemporary Songs for Owl City. #'Jump up^' "ARIA Top 100 Singles 2009". ARIA. January 1, 2010. Retrieved January 1, 2011. #'Jump up^' "Dutch Top 40 Year-end Chart". Dutch Top 40. January 9, 2010. Retrieved January 1, 2011. #'Jump up^' "RIANZ Annual Chart (see 2009)". RIANZ. January 9, 2010. Retrieved January 1, 2011. #'Jump up^' "ARIA Charts – End Of Year Charts – Top 100 Singles 2010". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved January 9, 2010. #'Jump up^' "Ultratop Annual Charts 2010". IFPI. December 26, 2010. Retrieved January 1, 2011. #'Jump up^' "Ultratop Annual Charts 2010". IFPI. December 26, 2010. Retrieved January 1, 2011. #'Jump up^' [1][dead link] #'Jump up^' German Airplay Chart, Retrieved June 3, 2011 #'Jump up^' "FIMI - Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana - Ricerche e dati di mercato". Fimi.it. Retrieved December 29, 2011. #'Jump up^' "Japan Billboard Hot 100". Billboard. December 10, 2010. Archived from the original on December 11, 2010. Retrieved December 11, 2010. #'Jump up^' "Dutch Top 40 Year-end Chart". Dutch Top 40. December 30, 2010. Retrieved January 1, 2011. #'Jump up^' "RIANZ Annual Chart (see 2010)". RIANZ. January 9, 2010. Retrieved January 1, 2011. #'Jump up^'http://www.promusicae.org/files/listasanuales/radios/TOP%2020%202010-definitivo.pdf #'Jump up^' "2010 Year-end UK Singles". The Official Charts Company. January 5, 2011. Retrieved January 2, 2011. #'Jump up^' "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2012 Singles".Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved October 1, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Ultratop − Goud en Platina – 2010" (in Dutch). Ultratop & Hung Medien / hitparade.ch. Retrieved October 1, 2012. #'Jump up^' "Denmark Singles Chart (week 53 -2009)". IFPI. Retrieved January 10, 2010.[dead link] #'Jump up^' "Italian single certifications" (in Italian). Federation of the Italian Music Industry. Select Online in the field Scegli la sezione''. Select Week'' -- and Year ----''. Click'' Avvia la ricerca #'Jump up^' "New Zealand single certifications – Owl City – Fireflies". Recording Industry Association of New Zealand. Retrieved October 1, 2012. #'Jump up^' "The Official Swiss Charts and Music Community: Awards (Owl City; 'Fireflies')". Hung Medien. Retrieved October 1, 2012. #'Jump up^' "British single certifications – Owl City – Fireflies".British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved October 1, 2012.Enter Fireflies in the field Search''. Select'' Title in the field''Search by. Select'' single in the field By Format''. Click'' Go #'Jump up^' "American single certifications – Owl City – Fireflies".Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved October 1, 2012. If necessary, click Advanced'', then click''Format'', then select'' Single'', then click'' SEARCH #'Jump up^' Album Detail – Fireflies – Owl Citywww.owlcitymusic.com. Retrieved December 16, 2009. #'Jump up^' Owl City – Fireflies australian-charts.com #'Jump up^' "Owl City – Fireflies". Hmv.com. December 15, 2005. Retrieved December 29, 2011. #'Jump up^' "Owl City – Fireflies". Hmv.com. December 15, 2005. Retrieved December 29, 2011. #'Jump up^' "Owl City – Fireflies". Chart-track.co.uk. January 22, 2010. Retrieved December 29, 2011.